


Into the Dark

by often_adamanta



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF, Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-07
Updated: 2008-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-22 08:31:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/often_adamanta/pseuds/often_adamanta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Beta'd by <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_talesinbloom"><a href="http://talesinbloom.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://talesinbloom.livejournal.com/"><b>talesinbloom</b></a></span></p>
    </blockquote>





	Into the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by [](http://talesinbloom.livejournal.com/profile)[**talesinbloom**](http://talesinbloom.livejournal.com/)

"Captain! We've got a soul overboard!" The shout cracked through the unnatural quiet of the sea around him.

"Fish him out, then!" Will called out. He left his father at the helm with a nod and strode down to see them dump a young man on the deck. Another crewman produced a blanket and wrapped it around him - a courtesy, not a necessity. The people they dealt with were already dead.

He looked very wet and shocked, wide blue eyes watching the crew warily. And no wonder, they were already starting to have a laugh. Will couldn't blame them; excitement was hard to find on the routes they travelled.

"Not much in the way of sea skills, have you, lad?" laughed the crewman who'd spotted him. "It's a difficult task, falling out of them little boats."

"I was on a _cruise ship_ ," the boy responded, shock giving way to indignation. "You don't need to have sea skills to go on a cruise."

That sent a chuckle through the crew and a murmur that it was about time they'd found a soul with a little spirit.

"Now, Mr. Maccus," Will scolded gently, stepping out of the shadow he'd been observing from, "let's not give him too much trouble. His bad luck is our good fortune, after all. It's been a long time since the Dutchman had a guest." Will could feel the young man's gaze and turned toward him. "I trust you'll let us exercise our hospitality and dine with me tonight, Mr... ?"

"Uh, Wood. Elijah Wood." A faint blush darkened his face as Will studied him. "And, um, thanks. That sounds nice."

"I'll escort you to the guest quarters until then, Mr. Wood," he offered, and then looked around pointedly. "As for the rest of you, I'm sure you've work to do." The crew scattered quickly, knowing if they disagreed the Captain would find them the most odious tasks possible.

"This way, Mr. Wood," Will said. "I'm afraid it's not much, but," he eyed the water dripping down the man's face, "it is dry."

Elijah glanced around the small room and shrugged. "It's fine, thank you."

Will nodded. "Dry clothes will be brought shortly. I'll leave you to it." He gave a brief bow and exited, closing the door behind him. Then he rejoined his father at the helm.

"Did I hear something about dinner?"

"Yes," Will agreed. "I trust you can take care of it, Mr. Turner."

"Aye, Captain," he replied with a smile. They stood watch together in comfortable quiet, each involved with their own thoughts.

***

"Ah, Mr. Wood, I'm glad you could join me," Will said, rising from his seat as Elijah was led into the room. The crewman vanished once Elijah was safely inside. Will's father poured them each a glass of wine and followed suit, leaving them alone with the feast laid out on the table.

Elijah looked more like he belonged on the Dutchman now, in his borrowed clothes, although his pale, soft skin gave him away instantly as an outsider. He took the seat Will indicated. "This looks amazing," he said, clearly in awe of the amount of food on the table.

"Please, help yourself," Will told him and began to do the same.

"I hope you didn't trouble yourself over me," Elijah said, frowning slightly.

"Not at all. We don't cook very often, so when the occasion arises the crew likes to make an effort."

"You don't cook very often?" Elijah inquired, after swallowing a mouthful of wine.

"The crew of the Flying Dutchman has no need of food," Will explained, and then added gently, "Neither do you now."

Elijah froze, a chunk of bread halfway to his mouth. It wavered, then was lowered back to the table. "You're right. I'm not hungry. I didn't even notice." He stared at the bread for a minute, clearly coming to terms with this revelation. "How strange," he managed finally. "To be dead, I mean." He took a bite of the bread. "Still, it tastes wonderful."

Will inclined his head, acknowledging the compliment.

"I always thought I'd live longer," Elijah mused, mostly to himself.

"You lived much longer than some," Will assured him quietly, thinking of the children he'd helped cross, so small that, when they sat, it looked like the tiny boats were empty.

"I don't suppose you could just, like, send me back?" Elijah asked thoughtfully.

Will smiled, a twist of his lips that spoke of both amusement and sadness. "I'm afraid it doesn't work that way. Very, very few have ever gone back."

Elijah sighed. "I sort of figured," he admitted, "but it was worth a try."

"I am sorry, Mr. Wood."

"Elijah, please. No one ever calls me by my last name."

"Elijah," Will breathed out, voice low and tentative. "Then you must call me Will."

Elijah shivered, clearly too preoccupied by the movement of Will's lips to answer. Will smiled deliberately and licked his lips. Elijah's eyes snapped up to Will's and then quickly away, a blush rising on his cheeks darker than the one before.

"You're looking a little ... peaked," Will said finally, when Elijah continued to avoid his eyes. "If you've eaten enough, I can escort you back to your quarters."

A side glance of bright blue, and then Elijah agreed quietly.

He stood, waiting for Elijah to do the same, and led him away, the weight of Elijah's stare on his back a tangible thing.

"Here we are," Will said, opening the door. Elijah entered and turned, standing in the way of Will closing the door again. "I'll bid you good night, Elijah." Will again gave a short bow, but Elijah caught his wrist as he turned to leave.

"Stay," Elijah choked out. He swallowed and suddenly ceased being shy. He pulled Will closer. "Please, stay with me."

Will looked down at Elijah's upturned face, eyes bright and filled with heat, lips shiny and parted. He took a deep breath through his nose, warm salt and the scent of Elijah in the air. "No," he answered finally. Elijah released his wrist as though burned, but Will caught the small hand in his own before Elijah could pull away further. "But you may stay with me." He stepped back into the shadow of the passage behind him and gave Elijah's hand a brief tug. "Come."

Elijah followed him the short distance to the Captain's own quarters. Will shut the door firmly behind him and turned to Elijah, letting his own gaze heat with the need he'd been ignoring.

Elijah's breath caught. He melted into the other man, free hand finding the nape of Will's neck to pull him down for a searing kiss. He fought for a moment with the leather cord holding back Will's hair before it came free, falling behind them and forgotten at once as he was able to run his fingers through the coarse strands.

Will moaned into Elijah's mouth and began moving, walking them backward toward the small bunk at the back of the room. He pulled back from the kiss halfway there and began to strip off Elijah's clothes, his fingers far more familiar with the old-fashioned fastenings.

Elijah fell back onto the bed when Will gave him a small push, allowing Will to pull off his boots and the remains of his clothes. He stretched out, eyes never leaving the quick movements of Will's fingers as he began to undress himself. He made a quiet noise of appreciation as the tanned, strong body was revealed.

"I want you to fuck me," Elijah murmured lazily, and Will gasped and closed his eyes briefly, overcome.

"That," he said as his eyes snapped back open, blazing, "is something else that I do not do very often."

"Well," Elijah breathed, sitting up and reaching out to touch as Will leaned over him, gasping at the first feel of Will's skin, "I hope that when the occasion arises, you like to make an effort."

Will moved suddenly, using his weight to pin Elijah down on the bed. His hand moved back and grasped Elijah's thigh, using it to pull him down slightly, to make his leg bend and open for him. Elijah's skin was silky and warm beneath his fingers.

Elijah gasped and arched, following Will's gentle direction, wanting more. Will leaned down to kiss him, lips catching and parting, tongue tracing through the inside of his mouth. Elijah missed the small vial of oil he produced until one slick finger pushed steadily inside him. He cried out, the sound swallowed down by Will, who pulled away when Elijah quieted.

Will smiled and twisted his finger, giving a small laugh at the whimper that escaped Elijah's mouth. "Yes, I do," he assured him, but Elijah had already forgotten his breathless taunt. Soon, Will pushed inside him and Elijah lay on his back, feeling the sway of the ship around him and the movement of Will inside him, Captain and vessel bound together so tightly that they rocked to the same rhythm.

They moved together until the small cabin blurred and Elijah felt like he was being fucked by the ship itself, slow and deep, driving him mad. Will kissed him through the open mouthed gasps and cries that they both made. Elijah felt like his skin was on fire he was so hot, sweat gathering on his stomach. Will's large hands moved over him and he was shifted once more, the new position sparking feeling through his whole body.

Will pushed in again at the same angle, and Elijah swore and came.

Will watched his face, faltering. He slammed into Elijah's body once more. Then whispered, "Elijah," and came, looking into his eyes.

They clung together panting until Will twisted them so that he wasn't on top. He tucked Elijah's head beneath his chin, wrapped his arms around him tight, and shut his eyes.

"Will?" Elijah asked, once his breathing had slowed.

"Hmm?" Will freed one arm and pulled the cover over them, moving now that he knew Elijah wasn't asleep.

"Are you dead, too?"

"No," Will whispered back. "I've never died." He paused, but curiosity won out in the end. "Why do you ask?"

"You don't have a heartbeat," Elijah answered, voice low and sleepy.

Will sighed, but all he said was, "Go to sleep, Elijah."

***

"Elijah," Will called, shaking him gently. Elijah blinked open his eyes and saw Will dressed and standing over him. "It's time to go."

"Go where?" Elijah asked, sitting up and taking the trousers Will handed him.

"I'll show you," Will answered, with a smile that died almost as soon as it appeared.

Once Elijah was dressed, they walked out onto the deck. It was early morning, almost completely dark except for the flickering lights of the small boats all around them. Elijah shivered, shifting closer to Will.

"There," Will said softly, pointing out toward the front of his ship.

Elijah's breath caught. "What is it?"

"The horizon," Will answered.

"You can't reach the horizon," Elijah argued. "It just keeps going, always farther away from you."

"Not here. This is the edge." He looked down into Elijah's confused face. "The end of the world."

Elijah looked out again at the place where the sea ended, pouring off into nothingness. "It's rather ... beautiful."

"Yes," Will agreed, and when Elijah glanced up at him he moved down and stole a kiss, close-mouthed and gentle.

It felt so good. They fit together so perfectly. Elijah felt as if he were floating, lifted up by sheer wonder, but then he realized that he was taller than Will now and tore away to look. He was floating, rising up from the deck, toward the inky black of almost dawn.

"Will," he gasped, and looked down in fear, but Will smiled. He took Elijah's hand and held on until Elijah was too high and then he let go, letting Elijah rise up and away to join the procession of the dead floating up from the sea and leaving Earth.

He watched until he could no longer see Elijah in the crowd and then turned away.

His father stood against the railing, watching Will's face against the backdrop of a spectacle that no living man had ever seen. "You give your heart away far too easily, son," he admonished gently, hating to see such pain.

Will snorted out a bitter laugh. "No, Father. It's locked safely away in a chest underneath my bed."

Bill Turner sighed, but said no more on the subject. After a time, after Will had regained his composure, he asked, "Orders, Captain?"

"Turn her about," Will ordered. "We've got work to do."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at livejournal [here](http://often-adamanta.livejournal.com/186982.html).


End file.
